Leona
by Ggirl0604
Summary: Leona has been living a peaceful life until she discovers something that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Leona, your mother called us and told us to make you leave school early so you can prepare for your flight later." Ms. Rina told me in front of my whole class.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Rina." I replied.

"Of course, that's kind of the point why she called me."she said, realizing the fact.

"Can we talk outside?"she asked me.

"Well, if it is something about me leaving, I think they have the right to know."I replied, gesturing to my classmates.

"Ok. You have to report to class tomorrow morning."she said clamly.

"What class? And where?"

"Eighth grade, in Roseville, Stafford County, Virginia, USA."

"Oh. Gallagher Academy?"

"I'm glad you get it, dear."she smiled.

"But why would they let me in?"

"Why do you think?"

"Just tell me please."

"Your great-great-great grandmother's name was Elliza Gallagher-Dela Cruz."

.Gosh. Is it true? I'm pretty sure my teacher did not just make that up, right?

"Am I supposed to believe that? I was kinda surprised at what I said myself.

"Depends on how you think of it."

I looked around and I could have sworn that it was the time I really felt least invisible. I felt them stare at me. Of course, they don't know that Gallagher really _is _a spy school. They think it's fiction.

I went home immediately and when I got there, I was surprised to see someone I don't know leaning on my room's doorway.

"So, you're LJ." he said and looked at me as if I were well, infamous. I looked at him and I thought he was cute. Yeah, I THOUGHT he was cute.(in case you missed it the 1st time)" I'll be your escort later." he said with a smile. .Gosh!

I thought I was going to melt right where I stood, inches from him.

"So, you are?" I said, finally finding my voice.

"Tristan, from Blackthorne."

"Nice to meet you, Tristan." I said and held out my hand.

"It's ok." He said as he pushed my hand away.

"Oh. Can I like, pass through?"

"Oh, sure." He said as if he didn't know he was blocking the entrance to my bedroom. "I'll be out here if you need me." he said on the way to the terrace.

I was beginning to think which was real and which was legend between the two faces he'd shown me when I realized I hadn't seen my mom since I got home.

"Tristan, where's mom?"

"I don't know. She left without a word."

"You don't have a clue?"

"Probably an earlier flight. She had some luggage."he said in a casual tone.

I didn't think it was usual at all until I heard my phone ring.

"Sweetie, are you home?"

"Yes, mom. Where are you?"

"My flight to Virginia is leaving in twenty so I'm already in the plane."

"So I guess I'll be there later. See you. TC. Love you. Bye"

"Me too, sweetie. Bye." and the call ended. Two hours later,

"Are you ready?" Tristan called from outside my bedroom. Then he teased "We're not going to a ball, Cinderella." and he actually laughed.

"Whatever!" I said as I put my sling bag on."Is the luggage in the car already?"

"Yeah." he said.


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to the reviewer:tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

How weird was the ride to the airport and waiting for boarding time? Too weird. He does not say a thing, I don't say a thing and we just find one looking at the other a couple of times. Plus, he was reading a book entitled "A Spy's Know-It-All to Underground North Korea". How weird can it possibly get?

I guess he got tired of the silence that's why he spoke."Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"No."

Another hour of silence. Or at least it felt like an hour to me. But I know spies don't take time that way. It has really only been 43 minutes and 28 seconds.

"So," I started, then I realized there was nothing that followed.

"_So?_"he asked, louder.

"How long is the trip?" I said as I looked at him. How could this be the same boy who was teasing me hours ago? He was serious, too serious perhaps.

"Approximately four hours and so I suggest you get some sleep later." he said in a matter-of-fact way.

Boarding time finally came and as we took our seats(mine was the one near the window), he asked again."Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep now." He reached for my head and placed it on his shoulder."Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

.Gosh!

I was actually leaning on him. And he doesn't care or mind or whatever.

Four hours later,

"Princess, wake up. We're almost there." he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes. For a moment I forgot where I was or who the boy beside me was. I looked out the window. It was a great view.

Then I remembered.

"Did you just call me Princess?"I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yes. I thought all girls love being called a princess. Turns out, there's an exception." he said and smiled.

I felt the plane land and I felt relief wash over me. We went out the plane straight towards the arrival section and Tristan got my luggage. We boarded a limo that was waiting on the sidewalk and before I knew it, we were entering the gates of my new home.

* * *

><p>Review!:)<p> 


End file.
